


Come Over Here and Make Me

by Daenerys1417



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brooding, F/M, Fluff, Jonerys Drabble Challenge, Post Season 7, Smut, Winterfell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:52:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daenerys1417/pseuds/Daenerys1417
Summary: A very short fluff/smut piece written for the Jonerys Drabble Challenge over on Tumblr.  Jon's been brooding too much but Dany has a remedy.





	Come Over Here and Make Me

**Author's Note:**

> I published this on Tumblr last week but just adding it to my AO3 fanfic collection. 
> 
> Prompt: Come over here and make me.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/jennadawinna/42596230604/in/dateposted-public/)

Slamming the door behind him, Jon stormed into his chambers, his body still shaking with anger.  He was angry not just with the northern lords for their foolish pride and stubbornness but also with himself for daring to hope that they could look past their prejudice and realize the truth – Daenerys was their only hope, not their enemy. 

 “Fookin’ idiots,” he muttered to himself as he unstrapped Longclaw from his waist and leaned it against the wall.  Sitting down in a chair by the fireplace hearth, he put his head in his hands, a dejected frown on his face as he stared into the orange-red dancing flames.

 A soft knock at the door jarred him from his thoughts.  “Come in,” he called, praying that it wasn’t Sansa coming to berate him once again for handing over the North to a “foreign queen.”

 To his relief, it was Daenerys who walked inside, a pensive look on her face and her hands clasped together as she watched him.  “You’re angry,” she said softly.

 “Aye,” he said, his dark eyes gazing unflinchingly into hers.  

“Don’t be,” she said after a moment of silence.  “We both knew this would happen.  It will take time for them to trust me – to see that I am not my father.”

 Jon stood up suddenly, fists clenched and jaw tightening as he paced to the other side of the room.  “We don’t have time, Daenerys!  The Night King and his army of the dead are coming for all of us!  Why can’t they understand that?”

 “They will,” she said encouragingly.  “We will make them understand.”

 Jon sighed heavily, the weight of the world seemingly resting on his shoulders as he took a seat on the edge of his bed.  “I hope you’re right, my love.”

 “I hope so too,” she said, a small smile gracing her lips.  Jon smiled back, a tender moment passing between them.  “You should smile more often, my lord,” she added in a teasing tone.  “It becomes you.”

 “I don’t smile very much?” he asked playfully.

 Daenerys snorted a laugh.  “No, not much at all.  When I first met you, I thought you were the grumpiest man on earth.  You should really stop brooding so much, Jon Snow.”

 He smirked as his eyes swept over her in a lingering caress, taking in the curvy hips, trim waist, and sweet, succulent breasts that the heavy material of her dress failed to hide.  

 “Come over here and make me,” he said, his gravelly voice thick with desire.

 She sauntered over to him slowly, her violet eyes gleaming mischievously as she settled between his parted thighs. His eyes darkened, his hard length straining against the leather of his breeches as she slowly disrobed, revealing her perfect body in all its naked glory.

“Mercy, you’re beautiful,” he murmured, his tongue teasing and tugging at her delicate flesh as he cupped her luscious ass in his hands.  

She mewled softly and it was his undoing, the sweet sound echoing everything he felt.  Everything he wanted…


End file.
